


Pain Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [21]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soccer Player Calum, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Pain Soulmate!AU

Everyday you woke up with new bruises, not entirely sure where they came from. Part of you just assumed that your soulmate was clumsy, but even then they didn’t quite make sense. How does someone even bruise their ankle? Everyday after school around four, you would feel your ankles hurt. Sometimes you’d feel a sharp pain, like someone kicked you in the shin, and moments later you’d see a bump where you felt the pain before. You learned to just deal with the bumps and bruises, but you couldn’t help but wonder what you soulmate was doing.

Calum loved and hated his soulmate, whoever they were. He loved that he was connected to them, but hated whenever they hurt themselves. It wasn’t often, but sometimes they’d get a paper cut, or slam their toe in a door, and those sucked. He didn’t understand why he had to endure the pain of a stubbed toe, if he wasn’t the one who did it. Then again, he felt bad because of how often he hurt himself in soccer. If his legs looked bad, he could only imagine how yours looked, and it wasn’t even your fault.

Saturday night, you both got ready for the school formal. You both arranged dates, and you were both pretty excited for a night of dancing with yours friends. You put on a long gold dress with black heels, and your friend did your makeup for you. Calum was wearing a black shirt, black slacks, and a red tie. The heels you had bought were six inches high, but dear lord, they were beautiful. You slipped them on without a problem, and even made it through pictures without your feet hurting.

When you got to the dance, you looked around for your date, but couldn’t find him. You decided to hang out with a few of your friends while you waited for him to show up. About an hour into the dance you were with your friends in the center of the dance floor when one of your friends started whispering to another. You raised your eyebrow at them, “what’re you guys whispering about?” Your friend looked at you with a disappointed frown, and then pointed behind you. Your date was kissing a girl in a red dress, and everyone around them was clapping. 

You turned to your friends and choked out, “Good for him.”

“Y/n, you shouldn’t care, that just means your soulmate is somewhere else.”

You wiped a tear from your eye and sighed, “Yeah, but you know who your soulmate it, almost everyone at school does, and this was my one dance, where even if he wasn’t my soulmate, at least we both had each other for the night.”

“Do you want us to take you to the bathroom?”

You shook your head and turned to walk out, “No, I’ll be back, I just need some air.”

You walked out into the lobby of the hotel and sat down on a bench. Moments later, Calum sat down next to you. “Hey y/n, you okay?” You had never really spoken to Calum, but you were in the same classes so you knew who he was. You put on a fake smile, “Yeah, fine, feet just hurt from the heels.” As you took off your heels, Calum let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back and smiled, “My feet have been killing me too, they just stopped when I sat down.” After a moment, you looked over at Calum again, and noticed he was crying.

“Calum, are you okay?”

He looked over at you, “Yeah, I just, I feel kind of sad right now, I don’t know why. It’s kind of like a heart broken feeling.”

“Oh, well, where’s your date?”

He chuckled through his tears, “She uh- she found her soulmate, some dude in a gold tie.”

“Ah, so she was your date.”

Calum noticed your dress and put his head down, “Sucks doesn’t it? A school full of people who all found their soulmates, and ours are god knows where.”

You pulled up the bottom of your dress and laughed, “At least yours isn’t clumsy as hell.”

The moment Calum saw your leg, he gasped.You had the same bruise he had from being tripped during practice the other day. Rather than just saying he was your soulmate, Calum felt the need to drag things out. 

“So, when do you think you’ll meet your soulmate?”

You thought about it for a moment, “Something tells me that it’ll be soon, I just don’t know how soon.”

He smiled, “Yeah, but if you had to take a guess.”

“I mean, I wish it was today, but that’s not gonna happen.”

Calum pulled up his pant leg and laughed as you gasped, “You play soccer!”

“I do play soccer.”

You leaned closer, “You aren’t clumsy at all.”

“I wouldn’t say that’s true.”

He leaned forward a bit more and you smiled, “you’re my soulmate.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“So that means-”

Calum laughed and leaned forward more, “Can I please kiss you already?”

You didn’t think about it, you just smashed your lips into his. It was like all that pain was finally worth it. All those days where you thought that you would never get to meet your soulmate, were silly. All the scenarios you wanted, with confetti and fireworks, and applause, weren’t important. It didn’t matter where it was, or if you got the meet-cute story everyone longed for. Because there you were, on a bench outside some crappy hotel that your school could barely afford, barefoot, in a sparkly gold dress, kissing your very bruised soulmate, and nothing could’ve

 


End file.
